bybregadzesgmfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Gomez & the Scene is an American pop band from Hollywood, California, formed in 2008. Along with lead singer and founder Selena Gomez, the band consists of bassist Joey Clement, drummer Greg Garman, keyboardist Dane Forrest, and guitarist Drew Taubenfield. The band has released four studio albums. Gomez & the Scene released their debut album, Kiss & Tell on September 29, 2009. The album debuted at number 9 on the US Billboard 200. In March 2010 the album was certified Gold by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The second single from the album, "Naturally", reached the top thirty in the US, and the top twenty in New Zealand, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada and Germany. The song has also been certified Platinum in the US and Canada. As of 2012, the album has sold over 900,000 copies in the US. Their third album, A Year Without Rain was released on September 17, 2010. Two singles were released from the album, "Round & Round" and "A Year Without Rain". The album debuted on the US Billboard 200 at number 4. It was also certified Gold by the RIAA in January 2011. As of 2012, the album has sold over 800,000 in the US. Their fourth album, When the Sun Goes Down was released on June 28, 2011. The first single from the album is titled "Who Says", which debuted on March 8, 2011 on On Air with Ryan Seacrest and premiered its music video on March 11 on Disney Channel. The song was certified Platinum in the US. The second single from the album, "Love You Like a Love Song", was released on June 17, 2011 and was certified 2× Platinum in the US. The third and final single from the album is "Hit the Lights". In 2012, the band went on a temporary hiatus while Gomez focused on her acting career. The band have officially ended their hiatus, and work on the band's fifth studio album has begun. Ryan Seacrest has confirmed that their fifth studio album is slated for a 2013 release date. The lead single is set to be released in March. Since their debut, the band has won numerous awards and recognitions for their musical works. They have won a total of four Poptastic Awards, including the "Best Duo or Group Award." They have been nominated for five awards at the MuchMusic Video Awards, and twoMTV Europe Music Awards. Their song "Love You Like a Love Song" was nominated for an MTV Video Music Award in 2012, making it their first VMA nomination. In 2011, the band won it's first People's Choice Award for "Breakout Group." Gomez & the Scene have also won a total of six Teen Choice Awards since 2010, including "Choice Music: Group" and "Choice Music: Love Song" for "Love You Like a Love Song." According to Nielsen SoundScan, by June 2012, the band has sold over ten million digital copies of their discographic material just in the US, and over seven million records worldwide. Members ;Current *Selena Gomez – lead vocals (2009–present) *Greg Garman – drums (2009–present) *Joey Clement – bass guitar (2009–present) *Drew Taubenfeld – lead guitar (2012–present) *Dane Forrest – keyboards (2009–present) ;Former *Nick Foxer – keyboards, backing vocals (2009) *Ethan Roberts – lead guitar, backing vocals (2009–12) ;Touring *Lindsay Harper - backing vocals (2010–present) *Katelyn Clampett – backing vocals (2011–present) *Ashleigh Haney – backing vocals (2011) *Christina Grimmie – backing vocals (2010) Albums *''Kiss & Tell'' (2009) *''Naturally '' (2009) *''A Year Without Rain'' (2010) *''When the Sun Goes Down'' (2011) Tours *Selena Gomez & the Scene: Live in Concert (2009–10) *A Year Without Rain Tour (2010–11) *We Own the Night Tour (2011–12) Category:Music